Trapped
by chashkieh
Summary: Anna and the rest of the gang meets up with a girl from the future.


**_Author's Note: Ashley Saint is an original character from the story my friend and I made up when we were in college, called "The Legacy of Shadows" and Hana is a bit OOC._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King._**

* * *

><p><strong>-LOST-<strong>

A struck of lightning hit her and she disappeared from the crescent seal she was standing on. She woke up with a headache.

"Ouch. Where am I?"

She sat up and found herself in a room, dressed in a yukata, a Japanese type of clothing.

"What the hell? How did I end up in here? And why am I wearing this?"

She tries to call the familiar people listed in her personal wizard but she couldn't get through.

"Why isn't this working! It's very unlikely that the satellites are down. Unless... unless..."

Slowly, she opened the sliding door and went outside. Loud chattering from downstairs caught her attention.

"Oh you're finally awake!"

A guy with long brown hair and chocolate eyes turned on her direction and greeted her with a smile as she entered the room.

"Um..."  
>"Come and sit here Miss."<p>

Another guy stood up and approached her. He has green hair which she found a little bit weird. She sat down next to him.

"Um... how did I get here?" she asked.  
>"Well, we found you unconscious outside. Are you feeling better?"<br>"Yes. Thank you very much for your help."  
>"By the way, I'm Asakura Yoh and these are my friends. The one who just greeted you is Lyserg Diethel"<p>

The green haired guy offered his hand and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you." He said.

"That's Chocolove Mcdonell," The black guy raised his hand.  
>"Tao Ren" The chinese guy nodded.<br>"Usui Horokeu," The ainu guy grinned.  
>"The little guy is Oyamada Manta,"<br>"Hi!" Manta greeted.  
>"And lastly, my wife, Asakura Anna." The blonde girl glared at her.<br>"Scary." She chided.  
>"You better not forget your promise Yoh. I'm going upstairs." Anna leaves the room abruptly.<br>"Sorry about that. Anna is ..."  
>"His wife is the devil herself." Horo spoke.<br>"Sssh! She might hear you!" Yoh warned.  
>"No worries. My name's Ashley Saint. Nice to meet all of you."<br>"Ashley, huh. Hehehe. Anyway, what happened to you?" Horo inquired.  
>"That... err, I'm not sure yet. I just blacked out after that lightning struck me."<br>"Whoa! A lightning hit you?" A surprised Horo shouted.  
>"Yeah I guess."<br>"It's a miracle that you're still alive!" Horo added.  
>"By the way, what year is it?"<br>"Two thousand seven. Why do you ask?" Yoh spoke, a little bit confused.  
>"Shit!"<p>

The guys were taken aback by her abrupt cursing.

"What's wrong?"

_Argh. I was supposed to be in another dimension, not another time! Lilia!? _She groaned. _I will probably make a fool of myself if I say that I'm from the 4th millenia. In any case, I need to figure out a way to get back. But how? I wonder if there are Sergeis in this time... argh._

"Hey, are you okay Ashley? You're spacing out."  
>"Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking. Listen, I need to get downtown."<br>"You can't." Ren spoke.  
>"Why not?"<br>"There's a snowstorm headed towards Funbari tonight. It's best if you stay here at the inn 'til morning. Unless you really wanna die out there."  
>"I see."<p>

_Great. I'm stuck here. _She muttered to herself.

"By the way, aren't you bothered by those spirits around you?" She asked.  
>"Y-you can see these spirits?" Manta's voice sounded surprised.<br>"Yes. Normally, if I tell people that, they'd freak out. But I guess you're not... normal."  
>"We are shamans." Ren spoke.<br>"Shaman? Is that like a witch or something?"  
>"You're not even close Miss. Shamans are the ones who connect the spirit realm to the human world." He explained. "You mean you're not aware that you're a shaman?"<br>"I don't really know what you're talking about, but ever since I was a child, I can see spirits."  
>"Hmmm. Interesting."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-ANNA VS. ASH-<strong>

Just then, the sliding doors opened again, a young woman stood with her arms crossed, glared at Ashley, leaving the latter perplexed.

"What's with the attitude?" Ash raised her brows as she stared back at the glaring Anna. The guys meanwhile sweat dropped at the what-seems-to-be an upcoming cat-fight. This was the first time someone dared to be on the same eye-level with the itako.

Without much of a warning, Anna removes her beaded rosary from her neck and chants a few words. Two gigantic creatures, red and blue suddenly appears and heads towards Ashley's direction.

"Anna don't! She might get hurt!" Yoh's plead was futile.

Once Anna decides on something, it will definitely be done without fail. Yoh squints to avoid seeing the scene, but was rather surprised as when he opened his eyes again, a huge sword had blocked the guardian's claws.

"Hey Yoh! What the hell is wrong with your wife?" She shot him a glare of confusion as she slashed the two guardians and made her way upfront the itako, with her weapon pointed at Anna's throat.  
>"<em>Try<em> that again and I will definitely kill you." Ashley warned.  
>"Hmm," Anna groans. "You are no shaman indeed" She then turns away and walks back upstairs like nothing happened.<p>

With a confused look, Ashley draws her weapon back and utters something indistinct. The knife-like weapon shrinks into a pendant which she dutifully wears back around her neck. The guys' mouth hung open at what had occurred and then suddenly bursts into a cheer.

"Sugoi!" Horo cheered as he made his way to Ashley. "Wow! You definitely handed the ice queen's butt down to her. Hahaha. You're really something!"  
>"What was that? It was larger than my double medium spirit sword! And I didn't even get to see any spirit around you to form an oversoul." Yoh added.<br>"Oversoul? I have no idea what you're talking about." Ashley replied.  
>"You mean that wasn't an oversoul?"<br>"Whatever. But what gives? Is your wife sick in the head that she had to attack me like that?"  
>"Um, hehe. About that..." Yoh scratched the back of his neck as he smiled apologetically "She just got worried when she heard that you can see spirits. I apologize."<br>"She does that to everyone who's a shaman?"  
>"Nah, she's just paranoid. Geez." Horo interjected.<br>"Well, I'm really sorry."  
>"That's okay. Ugh. Anyway, I'm really grateful for the accommodation."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-INTERVIEW-<strong>

There was an awkward silence in the mess hall until Manta decided to break the ice.

"Say, Ashley. Where are you from?"  
>"I'm from Asia."<br>"Asia. Well, you pretty much don't look like you're from an Asian country... "  
>"I could say the same to Anna."<br>"Yeah...well..." Yoh stuttered.  
>"Anyway, I was born in America but we moved to Asia and permanently stayed there."<br>"You kept saying Asia. But where exactly in Asia?" Manta inquired.  
>"New Quezon City."<br>"Hmm... I'm not quite familiar with that..."  
>"Um... I think it was called 'Philippines' in this timeline."<br>"In this timeline?" Horo asked.  
>"Ah! What I mean is, I haven't been to the Philippines that long so...heheh. By the way, do you have internet here?"<br>"Internet?" Yoh scratched his head.  
>"You're lucky I brought my laptop with me."<br>"Awesome! It's Manta right?"  
>"Hai. Here."<p>

Manta hands over the laptop. Ashley took a few good seconds before adjusting to the device.

_Of course this is low end. I'm waaay back in time. Geez. How can I get through to Lilia? This is really troublesome._

"Do you need help with that?" Manta asked.  
>"Err, I can manage, thank you."<p>

After a couple of tries accessing the website she was used to, she finally gave up and had to think of another way to get her colleagues to save her.

"It's no use. This is junk."  
>"What are you talking about?" Manta protested, "That, Miss, is the latest model of laptop. It's not junk at all."<br>"I gotta think of another way..."  
>"Maybe we could help. Just tell us what you need" Yoh grins.<p>

_I wonder what's wrong with this guy. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought he's a complete lunatic. Or a real idiot maybe._

"Okay... since you guys say that you are shamans... can you open up a portal for me? I need that to get back."  
>"A portal? Like another dimension?"<br>"Yes."  
>"I'm not sure we can do that."<br>"I thought so. Only wiccans powerful enough could open the door to another dimension. What a mess..."  
>"What exactly do you mean when you said you needed to get back? Get back to your own country? Then that would just require a plane ticket ... unless you just wanted to get there sooner?" Manta suggested.<br>"Um... you almost have the right logic there but... where I need to go back to is... my own time."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Interrupted a familiar voice.  
>"Anna?" Yoh reacted.<br>"Ah, it's the berserker wife again." Ash commented.  
>"You didn't answer my question." Anna's voice was stern.<br>"I know it sounds crazy... but I'm from the year 4007."  
>"4007..." Horo was confused to no end.<br>"Could you please stop repeating everything I say?"  
>"So that explains the lightning. And your sudden appearance." Yoh added.<br>"Yes... and you're not bothered by this information at all?"  
>"We've seen a lot of weirder things, Ashley." Lyserg added.<br>"Who's the idiot that sent you here?" Anna continued.  
>"My bestfriend is not an idiot. She probably made the wrong calculations, that's all."<br>"She's an idiot."  
>"Stop that."<br>"Or you'll do what?"

The two ladies glared at each other, with a shot of electricity coming from their eyes, anime-style.

"We'll find a way." Yoh intervened.

Yoh's statement didn't affect them until Ashley decided to break it off.

"Ugh. There's no use arguing with you Anna. You're too proud."  
>"Hmmph. Good thing you noticed."<br>"Please tell me you're not jealous."

Everyone (except Anna) had their mouths hung open at her claim.

"There's nothing to be jealous about. Besides, Yoh would _never_ dare cheat on me. Isn't that right Yoh?"  
>"Ahhhh- yyyes." Answered Yoh.<br>"Oh well. Whatever you say Anna. I'll cut you a deal - help me out and I'll do whatever you want."

_This might get me into trouble..._

"Alright."  
>"Thanks."<p>

Ash then turns to Manta.

"Say Manta, could you find someone for me?"  
>"Yeah sure, I think I could help you with that."<br>"Find me the Sergei family. They're originally from Germany but I think there's someone here in Japan."  
>"Do you have any name in particular?"<br>"No. I just need you to get me a list of names of people that has Sergei as their last name."  
>"But that's going to be a lot. How will you be able to sort that out?"<br>"Don't worry about that. Just provide me a list. It will really be of great help."  
>"Alright. I'll work on it first thing in the morning. For now, we all have to get some rest."<br>"Okay."  
>"Ashley."<br>"Yes Anna?"  
>"How are you going to pay for your rent?<br>"Anna!" Yoh whined "She's our guest."  
>"Yeah about that. In my time, we don't use paper bills anymore. I doubt my credits will work in your time so... what do you want as compensation?"<br>"Hmmm. We are short on people helping in the inn. We could use another staff for the time being."  
>"Done deal."<br>"Good. You start working tomorrow."  
>"Sure. Manta, how long is it going to take you to get me that list?"<br>"2 to 3 days."  
>"That's good enough."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-CHORES AND HANA<strong>-

The next day, Ash woke up early and helped in cleaning around the inn.

"She's good isn't she Anna?" Yoh inquired.  
>"Are you taking an interest in her?"<br>"She's very interesting." Anna shot him a glare "W-well, not in a romantic kind of way!"

Just then, Anna and Yoh's attention shifted when a kid suddenly started running around the inn while being chased by two spirits - a fox and a raccoon. Ash picked the kid up and kicked the two spirits away.

"Hey! What was that for!" whined Konchi and Ponchi.  
>"What the hell are you doing to this kid?"<br>"We were just playing! Now put him down!"  
>"Or you'll do what?" She squinted her eyes and glowered at the two.<p>

_Konchi: She's like Miss Anna  
>Ponchi: Let's get out of here!<em>

The two spirits ran away.

"You okay kid?" She puts him down and fixes his hair.  
>"Just who the heck are you?" The kid suddenly tries to give her a kick on her shin when she lifts it out of the way.<br>"Ha. That's rude you know. By the way, I'm Ash. What's your name?"  
>"Asakura Hana."<br>"Oh. Hello Hana. From your looks, I could tell that you are her son."  
>"What do you mean <em>her<em>?"  
>"Nevermind. Say Hana, do you want to go downtown with me? I'm sure you know the entire place. I'm going to pick some things up in the market and there's no one else to ask."<br>"What's in it for me?"  
>"Hmmm, do you like candies?"<br>"I prefer chocolates."  
>"Chocolates then."<br>"You got a deal!"  
>"Let's go." She offers her hand.<br>"I don't need you to hold my hands!"  
>"Okay. After you then."<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Anna?" Yoh stopped her in her track.<br>"She's taking Hana..."  
>"Don't worry, she's not a bad person. I just know. Trust me."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hana, is your mother always temperamental?"<br>"Which one?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"My real mother or my foster mother?"

"Anna."  
>"That's my real mom. Well, from what I've heard, she's always like that. But I don't really know her that much aside from the other things I've been told about her. They just got back you know...from their long journey"<br>"Oh I see. So that's what the party last night was all about."  
>"Are you a friend of my parents?"<br>"Well, sort of. I just got here last night as well."  
>"And you were already helping around the inn. That's just like my mom... ordering people around."<br>"Hahaha. It's fine. So, how old are you exactly?"  
>"Six years old."<br>"Wow. You were kinda like my brother when he was younger."  
>"How so?"<br>"Well, he pulled the same stunt you did a while ago ..."  
>"The kicking part?"<br>"Yep. But then I was caught off guard that time so it really hurt."  
>"Hahahah, you're a dummy!"<br>"I know. Hahaha. But I've learned my lesson so I won't fall for that trick ever again."  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"Don't worry about it. Do you want me to teach you some tricks in fighting? You look like someone who's interested."  
>"That will be cool! When are we going to start?"<br>"Well, I don't know how long I'm supposed to stay...let's see... once I've finished my chores."  
>"How long is it going to take?"<br>"I don't know exactly... but if you help me, my tasks would probably be finished soon."  
>"I don't like doing chores."<br>"In that case, you'd have to wait for me to finish everything. I'm gonna have to clean the whole inn... and cook and that's going to take hours..."  
>"Okay, I'll help!"<br>"Alright! We're good to go."

* * *

><p>"Would you look at that Miss Anna" Tamao spoke "I could never get Hana to do any chores at all... unless I really threaten him. Now it looks like he's really helping out. That Ashley is really something."<br>"Hmmph."

* * *

><p>"Man! I'm so tired!" Hana spoke, exhausted.<br>"Same here. You still up for your training with me?"  
>"Yeah! I'm excited!"<br>"You gotta eat first though. Here, you can have this orange. I've already peeled it for you."  
>"I love orange!"<br>"That's good. Once you finish that, we'll start."  
>"Yey!"<p>

* * *

><p>"She's good with kids" Yoh commented.<br>"Are you trying to imply something Yoh?" Anna said  
>"No! I'm just thankful that Hana is doing well."<p>

* * *

><p>Ash closes the door from Hana's room. She then sees Anna resting her back on the wall, arms crossed.<p>

"He's fast asleep. Don't worry, I took care of everything."  
>"Hmm."<br>"Let's talk somewhere else please."

They went outside the inn.

"Hana told me that you just got back from a very long trip. I could sense that there's still an air of awkwardness and hesitation between you and the kid..."  
>"Don't assume that you know me or my son."<br>"Well I'm not. Just stating the facts. See, I'm good with kids. I took care of my brother when our mom died. My brother and Hana are alike in some ways ... point is, I'm not trying to impose anything. I guess I just miss those days..."  
>"You don't spend a lot of time with your brother anymore?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Why? He ran away from you?" Anna said with a smirk.<br>"Nope." A brief pause. "He died when he was fifteen."

Anna turned to Ash sharply.

"I'm...I'm s..." Anna tried to say something.  
>"It's okay Anna. Your son is a nice kid. You just have to give him some time to adjust to the current situation and he'd learn to trust you. I really intend to go back to my own time as soon as possible. Who knows what damage this already caused."<br>"As long as you don't say anything about the future."  
>"I'm as careful."<br>"Good. Have you heard from Manta yet?"  
>"It's only been a day you know. He needs two to three days... unless you have a better idea?"<br>"No."  
>"Alright. Let's go back then. I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-HANA'S DARE-<strong>

The next day...

"Are you going to school Hana?" asked Ash as she was cleaning up the table.  
>"Yep! Summer just ended so... hey, maybe you want to drop me off?"<br>"I'd love to. But I have a lot of chores today."  
>"Aawww, can't you just ask Ryu to cover for you?"<br>"Ryu already has a lot of things to do too, so I can't give him more work"  
>"But you can! I'll ask my mom about it!"<br>"I got a better idea."  
>"What?"<br>"How about you ask your mom to drop you off instead? That would be a lot better, ne?"  
>"Well...I..."<p>

"Let's go Hana. You don't want to be late for school." Anna suddenly interrupts their conversation.

"Go ahead Hana. We'll continue with your training when you get back."  
>"You promise?"<br>"Of course! Now, do well in school alright?"  
>"Okay! Let's go Mom!"<br>"Oh and one more thing Hana..."

Ash kneels down and whispers something to Hana's ears

"Okay?" Ash continued.  
>"Do I really have to?"<br>"Yes. I dare you."  
>"You're on!"<p>

Hana takes Anna's hand. Anna turns to Ash and slightly nods. Ash mouths 'You're welcome.'

* * *

><p><strong>-GOING HOME-<strong>

"Whoa." Ash's jaw dropped when a lightning, similar to what she encountered the first time, hits the ground in the Asakura's backyard. There's too much smoke that she could barely see the shadowy figure that seems to be making its way towards her. She smiles as she recognized the familiar face.

"What happened here?" Tamao ran out back to check.  
>"It's alright." Ash carried the visitor effortlessly and made their way inside.<br>"Hanagumi ladies. Please take care of this mess. Anna-sama is going to throw a fit if she sees this."  
>"Yes Mistress." answered the Hanagumi sisters.<p>

* * *

><p>"About time you wake up." Ash commented.<br>"Where are we?"  
>"Japan. 2007."<br>".God."  
>"Exactly."<p>

Lilia Sergei is a wiccan and Ash's bestfriend, the one who accidentally transported her to another time.

"I didn't think it was possible." Lilia explained "I-I mean, yes it's possible, but I didn't think I'd be able to do it - twice." She gestured a peace sign.  
>"You know how to get us back right?" Ash was relieved to see Lil but is now a little concerned that her bestfriend might have just gotten lucky she landed on the right time.<p>

"Well.."

Now Ash is in panic mode. It's never good when Lilia doesn't give a straightforward 'Yes' or 'No'.

Just as Ash was about to comment, Lilia spoke "Hahaha, of course I do. It took me a while to figure it out but, yes, definitely, absolutely, yes. And yes, I'm sure. You should see your reaction on the mirror - it's priceless."

Lilia laughed hysterically.

"Bitch."  
>"Right back at you" Lilia fought back with a grin.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, Lyserg, Manta, Ren, Chocolove, Horohoro, Tamao, Hana, Yoh, Anna, Ryu, the Hanagumi..."<p>

Lilia made a roll call of everyone Ashley had just introduced to her, and each one of them acknowledged except for the ice queen, as usual.

"Everyone, thank you for taking care of Ash and my sincerest apology for the trouble."  
>"No worries, Lilia." Yoh said.<br>"Aaaw" whined Hana "you're going already Ash?"  
>"Yes Hana. Sorry, I couldn't help you anymore with your training but I'm sure your Mom and Dad can manage."<p>

Ash ruffles Hana's hair as she spoke "Be a good boy okay?"  
>"Okay.." His eyes were a little moist. "Am I going to see you again?"<br>"Who knows." she smiled at him. She really adored Hana just like her brother.

"Take care."

Everyone's head snapped up when they heard Anna's voice. She's thanking Ashley in her own way.

"Will do" Ash answered right back.

"Oookay, love to stay and chat but we have to go Ash. Portal's closing in 10 minutes." Lilia reminded.

"Bye guys"

The portal disappeared right after they set foot in it.

* * *

><p>"Uhhh, I'm kinda sad to see her go..." This earned Yoh a raised brow from Anna. "..well, she's nice!"<p>

_**Whack!**_

Yoh drops, face flat on the floor.

"Party's over Yoh. You need to make sure that one of our descendants becomes Shaman King!"  
>"But Anna, it's 500 years from now..."<br>"Naive!"

Anna stepped on Yoh's head. Everyone's face grimaced and decided that it's best to slowly back away from the raging ice queen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Done! It kinda felt rushed but I couldn't really think of any other way to end it.**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
